1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a portable electronic apparatus and a connection assembly between two separate bodies of the portable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, in the era of information explosion, electronic products have become indispensable in daily life. As the continuous progress of the electronic technology, electronic products with humanization designs and preferred functions are bringing out the new products all the time.
As for the development and application of personal computers, desktop personal computers (desktop PCs) are firstly developed, but the desktop PCs have the defects of being heavy and inconvenient for being taken along. Thus, notebook PCs appear, and as the development of the technology, tablet PCs are also developed.
The tablet PC is convenient in usage, which can be manipulated in the arm, on the desk or on the lap by using a stylus, without using the equipment such as a keyboard or a mouse.
However, when additional functions are required, the user can mount the tablet PC on a docking station. The docking station can be allocated with a keyboard, and externally connected with a mouse, so that the tablet PC can be manipulated through the keyboard and the mouse. Moreover, the docking station further includes an optical disc drive, a hard disc drive, a battery, etc., so as to provide other functions besides inputting through pressing keyboards and cursor control.
With reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,788,527 and 6,944,012, both entitled “Tablet Computer Keyboard and System and Method Incorporating Same”, a tablet computer keyboard is disclosed, in which a rotatable disk mechanism is disposed on the keyboard, which is used for rotating the tablet PC mounted thereon, so as to have different usage aspects. However, the rotatable disk mechanism occupies an excessive large area on the surface of the keyboard, thus causing a difficulty in the periphery designs.